xariafandomcom-20200214-history
Karandia
Location Northwestern Xaria. Surrounding lands (clockwise): the Frost Sea (N), Icara (E), Chalter Medrium (SW), The Veldren Ocean (W) Land Karandia is mostly grasslands and forested hills. The far north has frigid temperatures nearly year round. The Hagar Hills is a range of hills that borders Icara split by the River Yoleth. The hills are rich in mineral deposits, natural magikal energy, and possibly gems. At the intersection of the borders of Karandia, Icara, and Chalter Medrium is the Karandian city of Welmington. The capital city, Traaü, is located near the tip of the Karandia’s southwestern peninsula, south of Fenyman’s Bay. Common Races Mostly Human, Some Elves, Some Halflings Resources Large magikal libraries have been compiled from many centuries of research. Lumber from the vast forests, fruits from many orchards, and merchant shipping are other resources. Past The Empire of Karayndus was formed in the year 631 P.A. Some of the major cities are rumored to be built upon ruins which date to the Consortium age. After several centuries of rebuilding and expansion, the Icaran Empire seceded from the Karayndus Empire in 129 P.A. Two years later, the Karayndus Empire reformed as Karandia. Subsequently in 52 P.A., Chalter Medrium broke away and formed its own independent country. Both secessions were said to be caused by dissatisfaction with governmental policy and other political differences. For a time, Chalter Medrium’s secession caused a serious hardship on Karandia’s economy. After Icara’s secession, Karandia was continually involved in minor skirmishes with Icara. Once gold was discovered in 384, in the River Yoleth (which now marks the border between the two countries), war erupted. Since that time, they have been in a continual war. The ownership of the Hagar Hills is disputed with Icara. During the past 150 years the economic power of the western countries has been refocusing on Karandia, due to the collapsing Monarchy of Chalter Medrium. In 494, Karandia and Icara signed the “Pax Hagar” vowing to have no arms cross the River Yoleth. This treaty was always managed with a liberal definition of 'arms' by both sides, with spies and other agents frequently exploring their enemies. During summer 501, a massive wave swept ashore in Karandia, devastating the coastline. An island never before seen appeared just on the horizon to the west. Talon soldiers and naval ships were sent to investigate. In 502 Karandia and Akkoria were in high-level talks considering a pact to resist the aggression of Gesnor in the middle of the continent. Though the two countries agreed in principle, no actions were ever taken, as soon afterwards the Pax Hagar broke down. Karandia and Icara resumed active military hostilities at the end of winter 503, most would consider this Icaran aggression trying to take advantage of the weakened state of Karandia after the wave and the resulting poor crop yield and economic downturn. Present Karandia is now the largest country, geographically and economically in the west of Xaria. The war with Icara continues, though the simple cost of maintaining a battle for so many years has altered the tactics. The River Yoleth is fortified on both sides, with only occasional offensive maneuvers by either land. Capital The capital city of Traaü contains buildings that date to the Second Age of the Consortium. Government Karandia is a Kingdom ruled by King Aloysius Pembroke. The Royal family consists of the King, his Queen Melanie and their children (in order of ascension) Prince Marcus, Rupert, Tristan, Bethany, Rosella and Bianca by Ingrid dB. (In order of birth, the children are Bethany, Rosella, Bianca, Marcus, Rupert and Tristan.) King Pembroke is counseled by 8 advisors called “Griffins”. Each Griffin has a specific area of expertise. The Griffins are: # Army: Tactical advisor for land battles and wars, status of troops and knights, hiring of mercenaries to supplement troops. Also the commander of the Talon Corps. Usually is the High General of the Army. # Foreign Affairs: Trade, diplomacy, governmental secrets and espionage. # Interior: Responsible for agriculture, health, public works, etc. # Judicial: Laws, court systems, penalties, sheriffs. # Lore: Griffin William Oliver. History, religions, general knowledge. # Treasury: Taxes, trade, minting coins, land ownership disputes. # Magik: Griffin Tarrik Aldarian. Oversees questions and concerns in the field of magik and mage disputes. Also is the Head of the Mage Council. # Navy: All shipping, merchant vessels and warships. Usually is the High Admiral of the warship fleet. The country is divided into 4 Dukedoms. Each Dukedom is divided into 8 Baronies. Each Barony is divided into 8 Earldoms. The Earldoms are divided into the Earl’s land and private lands. Military Karandia has a powerful army consisting of both regular troops, knights, and their (in)famous Talon Mage Corp. The Mage Council is protected by the Knights Mystic. The Navy is comprised of a large armada of warships, occasionally supplemented by the Karandian Merchant Fleet. Religion The Church of the Mother, and worshipers of Soreth and Thoros are the main religious sects. Many other religions are represented throughout the country. Of Interest The Mage Council is one of the largest and most learned assemblages of mages in Xaria. Families practicing magik for several generations, or having distinguished themselves in the field of magik, can be appointed to the Mage Council. Baronies and Earldoms may appoint members of their local Mage Council to the Mage Council of Traaü. The Council Chamber is a large amphitheater seating the thousands of mages that are currently members. The closer the Council Member sits to the center floor level, the higher the rank in the council echelon. Only the highest ranking members are allowed access to the restricted libraries. It is rumored that the Mage Council has only translated 20% of the tomes in the libraries. Magikal libraries are designated in hierarchical order as: The Library of the Desert, the Library of the Plains, the Library of the Hills, the Library of the Mountains, and the Library of the Clouds. Rumors of the Library of the Stars have never been confirmed officially by the High Mage. In 458, in the coastal ruins near Galway, an ancient library was discovered. The Galway Mage Council declared it the Library of “the Depths of the Sea”, creating a controversial new branch in the Mage Council Hierarchy.